Makura Toba
'''Makura Toba''' '''Toba Makura''' (枕鳥羽, Makura Toba), is a Ghoul working for The Colorless. He's currently living somewhere in the 14th Ward, but can occasionally be found lurking in the 3rd Ward keeping eyes on a redheaded little girl. Appearance Toba stands at 5'10" and he's topped off with shaggy purple hair. He has a thin, lean body that is noticeably muscular, but not overly so. His eyes are a dull lavender color that almost blend with the whites of his eyes the in right lighting. He also has a pair of reading glasses and a tattoo of his daughter's name on the underside of his right forearm. While hunting he dawns a black reinforced sleeveless hoodie, dark colored pants, and black combat boots. He wears a mask that only covers from his nose down, but manages to keep the motif of his old mask, a laughing skull. His Colorless bandanna is usually wrapped around his right forearm. Personality A bit closed off and likes to keep his deeper feelings to himself. However, that doesn't stop him from interacting with others given the opportunity. Toba likes to be a bit of a smart alack and loves his sarcasm. But he takes personal matters rather seriously. He has a high regard for respect and family. History In his teenage years, Toba befriended a human girl named Anna, Noko's biological Mother. -More to be revealed- Powers and Abilities '''Combat:''' :'''Strengths:''' Toba excels in what most Rinkaku Ghouls excel at, his brute strength and regenerative prowess. He also is fairly athletic, being able to remain in combat for long periods of time with out tiring. Toba is also quick to adapt to his opponents, predicting their next move more accurately as he learns their attacks. :'''Weaknesses:''' Toba is rather fragile in terms of his defensive capabilities, when he gets hit he gets hit hard. He also isn't particularly fast. While his fighting style presents him with a unique advantage in combat, it also slows his maneuverability and thus weakening his defensive options as well as offensive follow ups. Toba tends to get overconfident in battle and ends up being overaggressive and overextending, putting himself in dangerous situations. Also, if one were to threaten his daughter, he usually loses focus and succumbs to the anger felt by such a threat, causing him to fight recklessly with no concern for his own well being. Kagune '''Type:''' Rinkaku '''Appearance:''' His Kagune is a deep, shimmering violet that he usually manifests as one curved scythe-like tentacle, hence his alias. '''Strengths:''' Toba's taught himself to wield his Kagune like the weapon it resembles as opposed to the typical way of fighting with a Rinkaku. Think of it as if he was using his own Kagune as a Quinque. He uses this style to his advantage in unique ways to fend off attacks and strike back with fierce skill and precision. The serrated edges of the scythe’s handle enable Toba to tear the flesh from any opponent he can get close enough to or tries to block the handle without proper protection. '''Weaknesses:''' The way he wields his Kagune makes him almost as slow as Koukaku Ghouls. He also doesn't utilize the multiple tentacles very well at all, sticking to using just one instead further restricting his defense. The serrated edges are very much a double edged sword. An opponent, given the opportunity, can use the serrated edges to grind into Toba. Also, improper handling of the scythe could easily cause Toba to damage himself. '''Mechanics:''' Being a Rinkaku, it's natural form is to be manifested in several tentacle-like structures. However, Toba prefers with wield it similarly to a Koukaku user, spiraling it around his left arm and extending into his hands for him to hold. While using it like this, the end of his kagune curves outward into a blade resembling the blade of a scythe. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia